Wholock
by Nuclear Pineapple
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor materializes his TARDIS in London on Baker Street and goes to 221B Baker Street to meet the famed Sherlock Holmes. This takes place in the Doctor's timeline soon after The Angels Take Manhattan. Spoiler Alert for Day of the Doctor. Sherlock time this is after S3 E2 but before S3 E3.
1. Chapter 1- A New Client

Sherlock Holmes was extremely bored. Sherlock Holmes seemed to _always_ be bored nowadays. He looked out the window. No clients. Shot a smiley face into the wall. Looked out the window. No clients. Texted John asking him where he was. Looked out the window. And _then _there was a client. A man with oddly styled brown hair, a tweed jacket over a white shirt, and the most peculiar red bowtie. His hair… not in style. Bowties… not in style. He was a loner, but the way he held himself… he had recently lost someone. A close friend. His eyes were those of a man who'd been to war… a terrible war. Sherlock watched as he pulled a strange-looking…laser pointer-like thing out of his jacket. It had a green light at the end that he made turn on for a few seconds. It made a strange noise when it did that. Then the doorbell rang. Without being touched. Sherlock reclined as Mrs. Hudson got the door and let the man in. This would be an interesting client.


	2. Chapter 2- The Famed Sherlock Holmes

The Doctor had heard quite a lot about the famous Sherlock Holmes. Sally Donovan called him a nutter. John Watson refused to reveal anything because Sherlock was his "best friend". Irene Adler seemed to be in a relationship of sorts with him, which makes no sense because his medical records said he was a high-functioning sociopath. When he arrived 221B Baker Street, he pulled out his sonic and rang the doorbell with it. Sherlock's landlady, Mrs. Hudson, opened the door. From what the Doctor had heard, Mrs. Hudson was not to be hurt in any way, shape, or form unless you wanted Sherlock and John to shove you out a window. She asked, "Hello, dearie. Are you here to see Sherlock?"

The Doctor answered, "Yes. I've heard quite a lot about him."

Mrs. Hudson replied, "I'll go and tell him. What's your name?"

The Doctor smirked and simply stated, "The Doctor." She looked confused, but she hurried upstairs anyway.

After a few seconds, she called out, "You can come up now!" He walked up the stairs and to just outside the room that Mrs. Hudson was standing next to. She encouraged, "Go on, he's not as bad as the stories," and walked downstairs again. The Doctor smiled, adjusted his bowtie, and walked in.


	3. Chapter 3- The Genius Is Surprised

Sherlock Holmes watched as the odd man burst in. "Hello," he said, "I'm the Doctor." Sherlock watched in amazement as this doctor did that thing with the laser pointer and the door locked with a click. He shook himself. _Think! This man… Not medical. Certainly. Body is young, but eyes are old… mismatch. Screwdriver thing isn't invented. Time traveller? Bad fashion stylish in his time?_ Finally Sherlock spoke.

"So, what time do you come from? How many years in the future?" he asked. The doctor looked shocked.

He mumbled, his voice rising, "I'm not from the future. I'm… look, it doesn't matter! I'm here to meet you!"

Sherlock smirked. "What, got a mystery? Not with a brain like yours. Tell me, have you ever heard that the war wasn't your fault? The deaths it caused- well, it's not your fault they died."

The doctor-who-isn't-a-doctor stated in a tone full of regret and sorrow, "No, it is. I destroyed Gallifrey. I killed everyone."

And it was Sherlock's turn to be surprised.


	4. Chapter 4- See the Stars

**Wow, 4 followers? Well, sorry to keep you waiting. Chapter 4, the Doctor's POV.**

* * *

The Doctor had heard Sherlock was brilliant. But _how_ could he possibly have known about the Time War? Old memories were awakened in his head, making him mentally cringe. He put up his mental barriers and kept them out. He had to focus on _now_. "Let's just... move on. So, have you 'deduced' why I'm here?"

Sherlock paused and mumbled, "I... honestly don't know."

The Doctor laughed and exclaimed, "I'm here to show you the TARDIS, of course. I...recently lost a friend. And a mind like yours- it'd be wonderful! I wouldn't have to explain everything!"

Sherlock guessed, "That would be the your time and space machine, right?"

The Doctor chuckled, "You really are good. Well, you know what I'll offer, then. All of time and space. C'mon, you get bored. You know what it feels like to run towards danger. Different planets, different times, but so very the same. Wanna?"

Sherlock didn't even hesitate. "No."


	5. Chapter 5- Typewriter

**if bored=True**

** write chapter 5**

**bored=True**

* * *

_Never. Never. No. Can't. John. Mrs. Hudson. Never. Never._ Sherlock felt like a madman. He couldn't, he just couldn't. He mustn't. _But... it's time travel. I can visit a planet five billion light years away and five seconds will have passed. But I just_ **CAN'T**_! _ The not-doctor looked at him with a look Sherlock used sometimes. A sad genius. Denied the ability to do his work. "Oh, fine," he sighed, not really as regretful as he sounded.

The not-doctor beamed. "Come along, Holmes!" he exclaimed. Then he frowned as if remembering something. He shook it off, though, and pulled out his screwdriver thing. It seemed sort of sonic... after all, it did make that annoying noise _ every time_. That was it. A sonic screwdriver. He used it to make a sort of gust of wind. Papers scattered across the floor, and a sort of whooshing noise alerted Sherlock to a 1960s police box materialising in the room. Sherlock went in without stopping to ask what happened. Then he saw it. This "TARDIS." It had another whole dimension stuffed inside it. That was amazing. The inside was a little too retro for his tastes. This man was clearly not aware of what looked good. The bowtie had sort of proved that already, though.

The Doctor asked, smirking, "So, any passing remarks? Anything you'd like to say?"

Sherlock turned around to look at him. "Why the typewriter?"

* * *

Mrs. Hudson heard that silly whooshing sound again. She walked upstairs to find an empty room. _That silly Sherlock, _she thought, _he jumped out the window_ _again_.


	6. Chapter 6- I Just Can't

**Yay! Triple Post! Chapter 6, a little break from the Doctor and Sherlock's story. A prologue of sorts.**

* * *

Sherlock stood there, stunned. His mind was a whirlwind of hormones. He remembered it so vividly... that first time...

* * *

John Jacobson walked with Sherlock to the library. It was lunch, so the corridor was deserted. Jack asked Sherlock, "Are you really a sociopath?"

Sherlock answered, "Yeah. Why? I'm high-functioning, I don't need therapy."

John looked nervous. "It's... just... well, does that make you asexual?"

Sherlock nodded and replied, "So don't set me up or anything."

John sighed. "Oh, you're thick." He pinned Sherlock to the wall and kissed him forcefully but passionately. He broke off, panicked, and ran off before Sherlock coud speak.

* * *

Sherlock looked now at John Watson. "I can't. I just can't."


	7. Chapter 7- Anywhere

**After I posted Chapter 6 last night I had 374 views. Now I have 541. I mean, I wasn't even going to continue this past maybe four chapters originally. Thank you all! :D (Short chapter ahead)**

* * *

"So," the Doctor asked, "Where to? We can go anywhere in time and space. Your choice."

Sherlock considered it for a moment. "Last week. I want to tell myself something."

"Sorry, can't cross your own timeline," the Doctor apologized.

"1890, London?"

"Boring."

"Baskerville in 50 years?"

"Doesn't exist in 50 years."

"Then how about, say, Canary Wharf? To figure out what really happened?"

The Doctor gulped. _Rose... I should be strong enough by now. But... I can't. Too much pain... knowing what she would have to suffer through. I never finished. I just wanted to say "Rose Tyler,-_

Sherlock asked impatiently, "So, Canary Wharf?"


	8. Chapter 8- The Heart of the TARDIS

**Fun upload times ahead! If I get 5 reviews, I'll do an extra TARDIS scene from the TARDIS's point of view!**

* * *

Sherlock sighed. "And you seemed like such a genius. Really? Why _not_ Canary Wharf? Did you lose some worthless idiot there?"

The doctor looked hurt. "Rose was not worthless. She saved the world. She absorbed the time vortex!"

Sherlock asked, confused, "The time vortex?"

The doctor smiled. "You think love makes me an idiot? Meet the TARDIS."

Sherlock began, "But I already-" He was cut off when the doctor swung open a hatch and a glowing yellow light poured out.

It was like he was dreaming. Everything was gone except the light. It called him... whispered to him...drew him in. Finally the theif, as the TARDIS called him, shut the hatch and explained, "My ship is living. That is its heart. The heart of the TARDIS." Sherlock stayed silent. "Anything to say?"

"Give me a moment. I'm in awe. It's new."


	9. Chapter 9- His Fault

The Doctor switched some levers on the console and the TARDIS shook violently, throwing them to the ground. The Doctor ran to the doors and opened them wide. "Welcome to the Vinvacci Archives! Best library in the world. It can tell you anything!" He ran out and opened the large wooden doors and walked in, the musty smell of books filling the air. Even here, five billion years after Sherlock's time, people read books. The Vinvacci Archive used to be electronic, but then humans came with tons and tons of books. There were still some electronic books, but most of it was paper. The Doctor strolled down to fiction where he picked up his favorite Gallifreyan story, "The Adventures of Delta." He skipped along to the checkout desk, where the librarian was facing away from him. He coughed and asked, "Excuse me? Can I check out?" Then the librarian turned around and he saw the face of Rose Tyler.

"You left me... in the horrible world... all alone..." He looked around in horror as other whispers joined in, and he saw that the library was full of his lost companions. Martha. Donna. Amy. Rory. Adrick. Susan. Polly. Sarah Jane. They all whispered to him... blamed him for everything. He knew it couldn't be real. All of these people were long gone. It felt so real, though... and it hurt. He felt like he was splitting in two. He did this... he knew he did. The people moved closer and swarmed him, reaching and grabbing. He wished to anyone out there that it could just end...

And then the world became blackness.


	10. Chapter 10- Hallucinations

**Chapter 10 ahead! Please review! Thank you SpongeLauraSquarePants for the review! 4 more and i'll write a TARDIS-point-of-view chapter! Exclamation points!**

* * *

Sherlock blinked his eyes and saw the TARDIS roof. He had dreamed... something. As he tried to recall the vivid dream he had just had, the memories slipped away. He groaned and got up to see the Doctor doing the same. He asked, "What happened?"

The Doctor groaned, "I'm... not sure. I had some sort of hallucination. A semi-realistic one, very vivid. A book about roses or something like that. War of the Roses maybe?"

Sherlock shook himself. "Well... where to?"

The Doctor was about to say something when he looked down. "Sherlock."

Sherlock asked, "Yes?"

"Look at your wrist." When he looked, Sherlock saw what the Doctor recognized as horrible danger. Sherlock knew it was strange, but he didn't fully understand the meaning of the twenty black tally marks on his wrist.


	11. Chapter 11- Silent Shadows

**Silence will fall, Doctor. Silence will fall.**

* * *

The Doctor looked at the tally marks. "Sherlock, this is the mark of the Silence."

"The Silence?" he inquired.

"The Silence. When you see them, they tell you to do things. It's like hypnosis- once you look away, you do it. But once you look away, you forget them. That's why you use tally marks. To count how many and to tell yourself that they're there," the Doctor explained.

Sherlock asked, "Where are they?" Then he looked at his wrist. Ten more tally marks. "There are more of them. Ten more."

"Yes," the Doctor agreed, "So where _are_ they?" They spun in a circle, back to back, looking. Their tally marks didn't increase. They looked up, and they still didn't have any more tally marks. Then the Doctor saw it. "Oh, they are clever. Sherlock, come where I am. Don't take your eyes off them."

Sherlock came over. "Oh, that is clever. They found the perfect place. Like shadows."

"Silent shadows," the Doctor added. They both looked at the thirty Silence taking up the screen of the TARDIS console.


	12. Chapter 12- A Short Interlude

Clara Oswin Oswald had always known she was special. She dreamed of a strange man in a bowtie taking her off on adventures. However, these were simply normal 5-year-old dreams, and in fact she was completely normal.

One day when Clara was eating her ice cream, she saw the man. He was just strolling down the street, unlike her dreams where he was always running, but it was definitely him. She threw away her ice cream and ran over to him. "You're the man from my dreams!" she exclaimed.

"Am I now?" he asked.

"Yes!" she affirmed.

He looked down and said, "Well, my name is the Doctor. You know, I might want to bring you along on my travels, but really, I'm quite content with Sherlock as a companion. In fact, he's waiting for me now. Be a good girl and maybe someday you'll meet someone better than me." And he walked off.

Clara whined, "But... that's not what's supposed to happen! I'm the Impossible Girl! Steven Moffat said I could be a companion!"

* * *

**This didn't actually happen, but I thought it would be fun to write a story with Clara as a child complaining about not getting to be a companion.**


	13. Chapter 13- Clever

**Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy. Anyways, Chapter 13!**

* * *

The Silence were clever.

Sherlock wasn't sure exactly what the Silence _were_, but they were clever. They had gotten into this place while they were travelling through time. Sherlock _himself_ couldn't do that. He doubted even the Doctor could do that. _Which means_, he thought, _they probably couldn't have done it. _"Doctor?" he asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Where was the TARDIS before it was at my flat?" he inquired.

The Doctor answered easily, "Just down the street."

"And before that?"

The Doctor had to think for a bit. He finally answered, "I guess that would be- Oh."

"What?" Sherlock asked.

The Doctor replied, "That would be the Papal Mainframe."

"Which means?"

"We're in a lot more trouble than I thought."


	14. Chapter 14- The Habits of Boredom Pt 1

**Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I hate writer's bloooooooooooooooooock. I was gonna give you a bonus chapter about Kate Leftbridge-Stewart while I figured out what Chapter 14 would be but I'm too lazy so you get this little random series about boredom and some sneak peeks into a few things the Doctor has been doing. **

* * *

John Watson was extremely bored. John Watson seemed to always be bored nowadays. He looked out the window. No visitors. Sipped his tea a little. Looked out the window. No visitors. Texted Mary asking her where she was. Looked out the window. And then there was a visitor. A man with oddly styled brown hair, a tweed jacket over a white shirt, and the most peculiar red bowtie. The man was far from the oddest man John had ever seen, but he was certainly peculiar. He knew Sherlock would have figured out exactly who the visitor was by now. John watched as he pulled a strange-looking…laser pointer-like thing out of his jacket. It had a green light at the end that he made turn on for a few seconds. It made a strange noise when it did that. Then the doorbell rang. Without being touched. John leaped out of his seat, spilling his tea, and ran downstairs with his gun at the ready to see who the hell this man was.


	15. Chapter 15- The Habits of Boredom Pt 2

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Part 2!**

* * *

Molly Hooper was extremely bored. Molly Hooper seemed to always be bored nowadays. She looked out the window. No bodies. Filled out a few boring papers. Looked out the window. No bodies. Texted Sherlock asking him where he was. Looked out the window. And then there was a person- but not a body, strangely enough. A man with oddly styled brown hair, a tweed jacket over a white shirt, and the most peculiar red bowtie. The man was far from the oddest man Molly had seen since meeting Sherlock, but he was quite strange. She wondered if he would give her something interesting to do. Molly watched as he pulled a strange-looking…laser pointer-like thing out of his jacket. It had a green light at the end that he made turn on for a few seconds. It made a strange noise when it did that. Then the doorbell rang. Without being touched. Molly got up promptly and walked swiftly to the door to see what was going on with this man.


	16. Chapter 16- The Habits of Boredom Pt 3

**Part 3 of this little mini-series! The Doctor is visiting quite a few of Sherlock's friends, it seems...**

* * *

Irene Adler was extremely bored. Irene Adler seemed to always be bored nowadays. She looked out the window. No people. Tried on a few new outfits. Looked out the window. No people. Texted Sherlock flirtingly asking him what he was doing. Looked out the window. And then there was a person- but not Sherlock or any of her usual visitors. A man with oddly styled brown hair, a tweed jacket over a white shirt, and the most peculiar red bowtie. The man was far from the strangest good-looking man Irene had met, but he was both good-looking and strange. She wondered if he would give her something, _anything_, to do. Irene watched as he pulled a strange-looking…laser pointer-like thing out of his jacket. It had a green light at the end that he made turn on for a few seconds. It made a strange noise when it did that. Then the doorbell rang. Without being touched. Irene relaxed and waited for the man to come in to see her.


End file.
